Family Portrait
by SmurfGron
Summary: OS. "C'était dans ces moments là que Rachel savait que, malgré cette famille nombreuse, malgré tous ses petits monstres qui la rendaient parfois folle, ensemble, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Elle et Quinn avaient fait un bon travail."


**Genre:** Famille ; Humour ; Romance ; Fluff.  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters :** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman. Mentions des Gleeks. Beth Corcoran, Julian Berry-Fabray, Grace Berry-Fabray, Emily Berry-Fabray, Charlie Berry-Fabray, Aaron Berry-Fabray, Lucas & Jamie Berry-Fabray.  
**Pairing :** Faberry.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Résumé :** La famille Berry-Fabray, de 2012 à 2050.  
**A/N :** 1. Un petit OS funny tout mignon tout plein entre toute l'angst posté précédemment. Voici une petite aide pour mieux visualiser tout ça : http(:)/img15(.)hostingpics(.)net/pics/584323HEBERGER(.)jpg _(Retirer les parenthèses pour visualiser le lien sur internet)  
_2. Idem, OS écrit bien avant la 2ème partie de saison 3 donc tout ce qui se passe après l'épisode 9 n'est pas canon dans cette histoire._  
_

* * *

**FAMILY PORTRAIT.**

**MAI 2012.**

**« Je t'en prie Rachel ! Ca fait des semaines ! »** S'exclama Quinn, partant à la poursuite de la brunette dans les couloirs du lycée. A ces mots, celle-ci s'arrête brusquement. Un petit sourire narquois était présent sur ses lèvres mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce sourire avait disparu et avait été remplacé par un air exaspéré. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, la jeune femme soupira.

**« Écoute Quinn, je suis consciente des efforts que je te demande mais … C'est normal. Et il faudra t'y habituer si tu veux vraiment être avec moi. »** Lui répondit fermement Rachel. Son caractère de diva ressortait peu à peu mais heureusement, Quinn savait très bien que Rachel la taquinait, qu'elle faisait exprès de se montrer difficile. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les jeunes filles s'étaient confiées leur attraction mutuelle, leur désir d'être ensemble et pourtant depuis … Rien. Quinn faisait tous les efforts du monde pour convaincre Rachel d'accepter au moins un rendez-vous avec elle mais non, la brunette restait sur ses positions, encore plus têtue qu'une mule. Elle avait demandé à Quinn de lui prouver que celle-ci était sérieuse et que ce ne serait pas une simple amourette de quelques mois avant de tout arrêter une fois qu'elles seraient respectivement à New-York et à Yale. Et Quinn faisait tout en son pouvoir pour le lui montrer : cadeaux quotidiens, appels téléphoniques pendant des heures, culture général sur les comédies musicales et sur Barbra Streisand, petits plats non organique cuisinés tendrement, rester éveillée jusqu'à ce que Rachel s'endorme et que ce soit Quinn qui lui envoie le dernier SMS, petits mots déposés dans son casier etc… etc… Et pourtant, la brunette refusait toujours de céder ! Dire que Quinn perdait patience serait faux car elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'avoir le privilège de tenir la fille de ses rêves dans ses bras, mais par contre, dire qu'elle était maintenant à court d'idées, ça oui.

Quinn soupira doucement, défaitiste**. « J'ai envie d'être avec toi Rachel, vraiment. S'il te plait … »** . Oui, elle était à deux doigts de pleurer à cause de cette lassitude. Mais non, elle ne le montrerait pas devant sa _proie_.

Le ferme visage de Rachel s'apaisa à la vision de cette Quinn si vulnérable. **« Essaie de faire un dernier effort Quinn. Je vais te donner un indice : Chanson d'amour. Travaille bien ! »** Et sur ces mots, la jeune femme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa classe, laissant la blonde seule dans le couloir des idées filtrant sa tête.

Quelques jours plus tard, lors du Glee Club Quinn se préparait dans son coin, prête à déclarer sa flamme à Rachel en chanson, comme celle-ci le lui avait demandé. En voyant ceci, Rachel ne pu que se réjouir et prit place devant, au centre, proche de Quinn mais aussi visible de tout le monde, pour que tous les élèves puissent voir que Quinn Fabray chantait une chanson d'amour à _elle_, Rachel Berry. Et elle en était fière. Monsieur Shuester arriva dans la salle et autorisa Quinn à chanter après une brève introduction sur le sujet de la semaine. Celle-ci prit place au centre de la salle et fixa Rachel. Les premières notes de _'Love Song' _résonnèrent et Quinn chanta, à la perfection.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today_

Oh oui, c'était risqué, et culotté de la part de Quinn. Mais elle avait quand même eu la délicatesse de ne pas chanter toutes les paroles, notamment les couplets. Mais lorsqu'elle été en train de chercher chez elle la chanson parfaite pour Rachel et qu'elle était tombée sur celle-ci … Elle ne pu s'en empêcher ! Rachel voulait jouer ? Quinn pouvait le faire aussi. Et puis au final … Même si l'interprète de cette chanson disait ne pas vouloir écrire de chanson d'amour, ça se transformer quand même en une sorte de sérénade.

Même si au début Rachel semblait choquée de s'être faite avoir comme ça, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, sourire et d'apprécier la prestation de la blonde.

Par la suite, pendant un long, très long et voir trop long solo de Kurt, Rachel donna un petit bout de papier à Quinn.

' _Soit à 19h devant ma porte, je ne tolère pas les retards. Encore moins au premier rendez-vous. Xoxo Rachel Berry * ' _

Rachel Berry, étoile. Rendez-vous. Ce soir. Cela fit jubiler Quinn, et pas qu'intérieurement puisqu'elle sauta sur sa chaise, ce qui interrompit Kurt. Après une brève excuse qui passa inaperçue dans la crise colère de Kurt, Quinn se concentra sur ce fameux rendez-vous. Oh non elle ne s'inquiétait pas sur la tenue ou l'endroit, tout ça été prévu depuis des semaines. Elle s'imagina simplement avec Rachel. Et cela la fit sourire bêtement. Santana dû lui taper sur l'épaule pour l'a faire revenir à la réalité : la cloche avait sonné, la salle était vide.

Comme elle l'avait imaginé plus tôt dans la journée, la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Rachel avait enfin abandonné ses petits 'caprices' de diva pour être elle même, la personne dont Quinn tombait peu à peu amoureuse. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien. Quinn ne manqua pas de mentionner Barbra, après tout, rien n'était encore gagné. Rachel paraissait être aux anges avec cette soirée. Tout paraissait si naturel. Et c'est en ramenant Rachel chez elle que Quinn eut enfin le droit à ce premier baiser qu'elle attendait tant. Cela restait doux et chaste. Rien de pressé. C'était tellement différent des baisers qu'elle avait pu expérimenter avec les garçons. A commencer par la douceur : pas de début de barbe ou de reste de barbe d'un rasage loupé. Et ça, c'était franchement le pied. Elles en restèrent là pour la soirée. Pas de langue ou de baiser hâtif. Leur regard en disaient long sur ce qu'elles ressentaient toutes les deux. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles pour le comprendre. Et après un 'bon nuit' chuchoté à l'oreille de la blonde, la brunette disparu derrière la porte en bois. Et Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le ciel étoilé. C'était officiel. Les étoiles ? Rien de plus envoutant.

* * *

**NOVEMBRE 2012 :**

L'université. Ce fut un changement radical dans la vie des deux jeunes filles. Après avoir passé un été collées serrées, elles avaient dû se séparer chaque semaine, passant du temps ensemble uniquement deux jours sur sept. Heureusement que les téléphones existaient ou sans ça, l'une d'elle aurait probablement tout abandonné pour aller rejoindre l'autre. Et bien sur, Quinn n'aurait jamais accepté de voir Rachel sacrifier ses rêves.

Cela faisait 6 mois que les deux jeunes femmes étaient officiellement ensemble. Rachel avait clairement officialisé ça par SMS approximativement 7 minutes et 24 secondes après qu'elle est fermée la porte derrière Quinn suite à leur premier baiser. Et depuis elles avaient vécu un vrai conte de fée : elles passaient leur temps ensemble à rire, s'embrasser, aller au cinéma, lire etc.. Elles avaient avoué leur relation aux pères de Rachel quelques semaines après s'être mises ensemble. Pour Judy, il avait fallu un peu plus de temps, le temps que Quinn trouve les mots justes, le temps qu'elle trouve suffisamment de confiance en elle pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère. Et lorsque le moment arriva enfin au milieu d'août, Judy lui répondit simplement qu'elle s'en doutait. Bien sur, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait espéré pour sa fille, mais tant que Quinn lui promettait d'être heureuse avec ce choix de vie et d'avoir des bébés, elle était prête à la soutenir. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Aujourd'hui Rachel et Quinn possédaient 4 parents –oui oui, Shelby était plus qu'heureuse de la nouvelle, sachant que si Rachel se rapprochait de Quinn, cela la rapprochait aussi de Rachel- heureuse pour elles.

Malheureusement, les arc-en-ciel ne durent pas éternellement. C'est à Thanksgiving, alors qu'elles étaient rentrées à Lima voir leur famille que les choses se compliquèrent. Elles étaient toutes les deux chez Quinn, avachis sur le lit de cette derrière après un repas qui les avait bien rempli. Judy, Hiram et Leroy Berry étaient sortis se balader pour digérer. En attendant son téléphone vibrer, Quinn le saisi et lu le SMS. Un sourire apparu sur son visage mais elle n'y répondit pas.

**« Qui c'est ? »** Demanda Rachel, se redressant légèrement.

**« Kate. »** Répondit simplement Quinn. Rachel soupira et se leva brusquement, à la recherche du téléphone. Quinn n'eut guère le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant de voir Rachel lire ses SMS.

**« Oui je t'en prie bébé, prends mon téléphone et lis tous mes SMS sans me demander la permission ! »** Dit-elle ironiquement. Cependant, elle compris qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire lorsque le regard de Rachel se posa sur elle. Ce n'était même plus tellement des yeux, c'était plutôt deux pistolets dont la détente était prête à être pressée.

**« Tu passe toujours ton temps avec cette Kate à Yale et même ici alors que tu es avec **_**ta petite amie, **_**elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de t'envoyer des messages ! Elle ne peut pas nous foutre la paix ? »**

Sentant Rachel s'énerver, Quinn se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Elles n'avaient eu que de très rares disputes qui n'avaient jamais duré longtemps, en partie grâce à ceci : Quinn préférait éviter le conflit quand cela ne lui paraissait pas important. Cela leur permettaient de décompresser seules quelques heures pour mieux se retrouver après. Mais cette fois, _oh cette fois_, Rachel n'était pas prête à lâcher l'affaire.

**« Où tu vas comme ça ? Je pense que tu me dois quelques explications ! A commencer par pourquoi cette fille t'appelle 'ma chérie' ou pourquoi elle flirt ouvertement avec toi ! » **

Quinn soupira en restant face à la porte. Rachel était hors d'elle. Et c'était la Rachel qu'elle ne savait pas encore gérer. Celle que personne n'avait encore réussi à dompter. Elle avait tellement peu l'habitude de la voir dans cet état. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de réfléchir aux paroles qu'elle allait dire. C'était le genre de moment où il fallait _réellement_ tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, car le moindre mot pouvait être mal interprété. Quinn se tourna enfin vers sa petite amie.

**« Bébé … C'est juste une amie tu le sais. Et elle sait très bien que toi et moi, on est ensemble, que c'est sérieux. Et c'est sa manière d'être, elle porte beau-beaucoup d'affection aux gens mais cela ne veut rien dire. »** Expliqua-t-elle lentement, la voix tremblant légèrement.

**« Même Quinn ! Une personne saine d'esprit ne drague pas des filles prises ! C'est irrespectueux ! Tu comprends pas ce qu'elle essaie de faire ? »** Les cris de Rachel s'estompèrent petit à petit, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la bête en elle était retournée hiberner. Bien au contraire. C'était l'attaque passive. Quelque chose que Rachel avait appris grâce à Quinn.

**« Rach, tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais jamais ça »** Dit Quinn en supprimant un petit rire, tellement l'idée de tromper Rachel lui paraissait ridicule.

**« A vrai dire non, je n'en sais rien. »** Répondit Rachel, très calmement,_ trop_ calmement. **« Vu ton passé, j'ai pas réellement de quoi être sure de toi. Tu as beau avoir les gens à tes pieds, éperdument amoureux de toi, tu finis toujours par aller voir ailleurs. »** Elle se rendait compte de ses paroles, et cela la fit baisser les yeux, en fixant ses pieds, incapable d'affronter le regard de Quinn qui se remplissait de larmes.

**« C'est ce que tu pense Rachel ? Qu'à la moindre occasion que j'aurais, je te tromperai ? »** Demanda Quinn, sa vision se floutant petit à petit, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus saccadée.

**« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée penser d'autres Quinn ? Ça fait 6 mois qu'on est ensemble et la limite est toujours fixée au dessus de la taille ! Tu passe ton temps avec cette fille canon qui te drague à longueur de journée ! Dis moi quoi en conclure Quinn ? Comment suis-je censée prendre le fait de voir la femme que j'aime refuser d'être intime avec moi ? »**

C'était donc ça. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Kate, ou du moins, pas complètement. Il y avait tellement de choses que Quinn aurait voulu dire à ce moment. Je t'aime. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Kate n'est pas aussi belle que toi. Kate n'a pas ton talent. Kate est insignifiante à mes yeux. Pourtant rien ne sorti de sa bouche.

**« J'aurai pu croire que tu voulais attendre le mariage Quinn, seulement je sais que c'est pas le cas. Tu l'as dit toi même au début de notre relation. Alors la seule raison à laquelle je pense c'est qu-c'est que tu n'es pas assez attirée par moi et-et je peux le comprendre m-mais s'il te plait, si tu as un jour était heureuse avec moi s'il te plait, ne me fais p-pas ça. Rompt avec moi mais ne la voit pas dans mon dos, pit- »**

**« Rachel non ! »** L'interrompit Quinn, ne supportant pas voir Rachel se mettre à pleurer et hyper ventiler. **« Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, tu es… tu es splendide ! Attirante ! Sexy ! Belle ! C'est juste que… que.. »**

**« Que quoi Quinn ? Que tu la préfère ? Sois au moins honnête avec m- » **

**« J'ai peur okay ? J'ai peur de mal m'y prendre ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Ni comment ! Combien de temps ! Où ! D'accord ? J'ai juste peur ! J'ai envie d'être intime avec toi depuis ce premier baiser, pff même bien avant ça ! Toi et tes jupes … C'est de la torture Rachel ! Seulement je… Rachel, la seule relation que j'ai eu c'était avec Puck, j'étais soule et je suis tombée enceinte. Toi t-tu l'as fait plusieurs fois avec Finn et … et puis ce n'est pas la même chose »** Quinn avoua, le rouge apparu sur ses joues. Oh l'embarras qu'elle avait. Avouer ça à voix haute ? Devant sa petite amie ? _Une horreur_. Pourtant, ses paroles calmèrent immédiatement la brunette qui s'avança doucement vers sa petite amie. Elle lui prit les mains tendrement et la força à la regarder.

**« Okay, premièrement, le sexe avec Finn : _eeeewww_. Je pense sincèrement que la différence de taille était un gros désavantage. Je veux dire, quand il-il … enfin tu vois, ma tête se retrouver coincée au niveau de son ventre et- »** En voyant l'air dégouté de Quinn et la colère apparaître dans ses yeux, la brunette s'interrompit. **« Bref, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce que j'ai vécu avec Finn n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Et puis … Finn c'était une amourette de lycée. Depuis que je suis avec toi, les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont tellement plus intenses Quinn. Tu représente tellement plus et … comme tu l'as dit, c'est différent entre filles et, je suis aussi novice que toi dans ce domaine. Mais on est là pour apprendre non ? A nous deux, on va s'entraider, se parler, et… tout ira bien, je te le promet chérie. »** Ajouta-t-elle tendrement en carrément sa joue.

Quinn hocha doucement la tête. L'assurance et la sûreté apparurent sur le visage de la blonde. **« J'ai envie de toi Rachel. Uniquement toi. Je me fou de Kate, je t'aime toi. Il n'y a que toi qui compte. Je suis amoureuse de toi, et j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. »**

Et la brunette ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn. **« Peut-être que … je peux rester dormir ici ce soir ? »** demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Et le soir venu, c'est ce qu'elles firent. C'était maladroit, les gestes étaient incertains, parfois trop longs, parfois trop courts, parfois trop forts et parfois pas assez. Cela suscita des fou rires, des paroles, des conseils, des gémissements. Oh non c'était loin d'être parfait. Mais c'était _idéal_. Certes, aucune des deux n'expérimenta les orgasmes multiples cette fois là, ni même les orgasmes tout court, mais c'était idéal pour la simple raison que deux personnes amoureuses l'une de l'autre, voyant un avenir ensemble, partageaient ce moment intime. Quoi de plus personnel que deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre ? Quoi de plus privé que de partager à deux le même air ? Quoi de plus secret que les petites déclarations échangées en chuchotant à l'abri sous la couette ? Et tout ceci, elles le vécurent, durant des heures, avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres.

* * *

**FEVRIER 2013 :****  
**

Depuis les Selectionals en 2011, les relations entre Quinn et Shelby avaient évolué. Dans le bon sens. Chacune s'était profondément excusée sur leur comportement immature et elles avaient discuté, longuement. Shelby avait confié à Quinn ses insécurités quant à voir Beth l'aimait plus que elle. Quinn avait confié ses insécurités de perdre _encore_ Beth, mais elle avait aussi expliqué qu'elle comprenait et respectait parfaitement le fait que Shelby soit la _maman_ de Beth. Quinn resterait sa _mère_, la personne qui lui avait donné naissance. Mais Shelby avait un rôle beaucoup plus compliqué : c'était celle qui éduquait Beth et faisait en sorte qu'elle soit une bonne petite fille. Elles avaient donc fait un compromis : Quinn serait autorisé à voir Beth mais pas sans l'autorisation au préalable de Shelby. Et durant les derniers mois de l'année, Quinn et Beth apprirent à se connaître. Quinn devenait comme une grande cousine, une tante pour Beth. La personne ayant le droit de gâter la petite blonde autant qu'elle le souhaiter mais devant faire profil bas quant aux choix d'éducation pour cette dernière. Il en était de même pour Puck. Bien que en ce qui le concernait, sa relation avec Shelby avait plutôt évolué dans le mauvais sens.

Rachel … c'était plus compliqué. Au début de sa relation avec Quinn, la blonde évitait de lui parler de Beth, alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle voulait lui dire tout ce que Beth avait fait dans la journée, lui dire les progrès de Beth concernant la prononciation de son prénom etc. Et Rachel le voyait bien, mais cela restait trop dur pour elle de faire cet effort. Non, elle n'en voulait pas à Beth. Après tout, cette petite n'avait rien choisi pour être là aujourd'hui. Et elle n'en voulait pas à Quinn d'avoir confié sa fille à Shelby. Elle n'en voulait même pas à Shelby de prendre soin de la petite … Elle était juste perdue. Elle voyait cette relation amicale se créer entre sa propre mère et sa petite amie. Et ça, elle en était jalouse. Mais comment le confier à Quinn ? Elle n'en n'eut pas besoin.

Durant l'été qui suivit leur dernière année de lycée, Quinn la 'força' à rencontrer Beth. Sans Shelby. Et Rachel tomba immédiatement amoureuse de cette petite. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas ? Elle était une copie conforme de Quinn, encore plus mignonne. Et cela se confirma quelques semaines plus tard quand Beth l'appela '_gande soeu'_, les 'r' étant encore trop difficiles pour elle. Quinn avait beau dire qu'elle n'avait pas appris ses mots à Beth, il était évident que la blondinette ne les avaient pas appris seule. C'est ainsi que Quinn lui révéla un jour que c'était Shelby. Shelby montrait des photos de Rachel à Beth, lui faisait écouter sa voix en parlant de sa 'sœur'. Bizarrement cela fit un déclic à brune : Shelby tenait à elle et voulait que sa fille connaisse son existence à elle, Rachel. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à la lettre de recommandation que sa 'mère' lui avait faite. Elle ne pu s'empêcher que au fond, Shelby n'avait fait que respecter les vœux de Rachel lorsqu'elle était revenue : ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Et en un instant, elle réclamait à voir Shelby.

Bien sur, cela avait prit du temps pour elles de construire une relation. Bien sur, cette relation ne serait jamais une relation mère-fille comme on pourrait l'imaginer. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, Shelby était là, avec elle, à New-York. Shelby s'intéressait à Rachel et faisait tout pour lui prouver qu'elle voulait absolument la brunette dans sa vie. Et ça allait à Rachel. Le week-end, Quinn venait en train de Yale et elles passèrent toutes du temps ensemble. Jouant avec Beth, se racontant leur semaine. Shelby était en un sens le parent qu'il leur manquait. Elle ne remplaçait pas Judy, Hiram ou Leroy, mais la présence d'un adulte, d'un guide dans leur vie, leur faisait du bien.

Le 11 février, Quinn et Rachel étaient venues diner chez Shelby, et avait bien sur, apporté des tonnes de jouets à Beth. Elles étaient venu ce jour là pour profiter pleinement de leur Saint Valentin. C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent à construire le château de princesses de la petite. Shelby les observa du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle dressait la table pour manger. La relation des deux jeunes filles lui faisait peur. Pas parce que c'était deux filles, ça, elle s'en fichait royalement. Mais comment ferait-ils tous si elles venaient à rompre ? Comment réagirait Beth si elle ne les voyaient plus tout le temps arriver ensemble ? Tout serait différent, triste. Peut-être que cela aurait été mieux si elles étaient simplement restées amies, meilleures amies. Au moins, il y avait moins de probabilité de séparation. D'autant plus qu'elles étaient jeunes. Combien de couple se formant au lycée passent ensuite leur vie ensemble ? Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle vit Rachel passait une mèche de cheveux dorées derrière l'oreille de Quinn, lui souriant tendrement. Le regard que Quinn lui lança était tellement rempli d'amour. Shelby n'avait jamais vu, ni même connu ça. C'était le genre de regard qui soulevait son cœur, qui aurait pu soulevait le cœur d'un inconnu à la famille tellement il en disait long sur ce que la blonde éprouvait. Et quand elle vit Rachel déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de cette derrière, elle comprit que ses sentiments étaient réciproques et qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de s'estomper. Cela la rassurait. Cela la confortait dans son choix de donner la garder de Beth aux deux filles si par malheur il lui arriver quelque chose. Oui, cette pensée était morbide. Mais Shelby n'avait ni frère, ni sœur, ni famille proche. Elle était seule à élever Beth. Ces choses là étaient à prendre en considération. Elle avait donc fait un testament, voulant s'assurer que sa petite fille serait confié entre de bonnes mains.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Beth dormait profondément, Shelby confia cette nouvelle aux filles. Celles-ci furent surprises mais ravies de voir que Shelby leur faisait à ce point confiance. Et pour la première fois, Rachel remercia sa mère en l'appelant '_maman_'.

* * *

**AOUT 2015 :**

**« Rachel ? Tu es là ? » **Demanda Quinn en entrant dans le petit appartement que la brunette louait depuis maintenant deux mois, en ayant assez de vivre dans une chambre d'étudiante. Déjà, elle ne supportait plus sa 'colocataire' et puis, quand Quinn venait, niveau intimité, ce n'était _vraiment pas_ pratique. Elle avait immédiatement donner un double des clef à sa petite amie de maintenant trois ans.

**« J'arrive bébé ! »** Entendit Quinn provenant de la salle de bain. La blonde posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et inspira fortement. Est-ce que retenir son souffle était une chose à faire dans ce genre de situation ? Quand il fallait annoncer ce genre de nouvelles ? Les pensées de Quinn étaient organisées en un gros méli-mélo. Elle resta debout à contempler toutes les photos d'elle et Rachel durant ses trois dernières années qui étaient fièrement posées dans … tout l'appartement. Pas que celui-ci ne soit immense, c'était New-York après tout. La cuisine donnait directement sur le 'salon' sans porte, le salon était composé d'un canapé, d'une télévision et d'une étagère remplie de disques, DVD et livres. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas sa petite amie arriver par derrière et elle se tendit en sentant les bras de cette dernière autour de sa tailles, et ses lèvres dans son cou.

**« Mmmh tu m'as manqué »** Marmonna Rachel, déjà trop occupée à embrasser sa chère et tendre pour réaliser que celle-ci ne bougeait pas. C'est lorsqu'elle voulu passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de Quinn et que la blonde les lui retira qu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quinn se tourna dans ses bras, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**« Qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Demanda Rachel. La blonde ne répondit rien, elle lui prit simplement la main et l'emmena vers le canapé, puis la fit s'asseoir. **« Ok Quinn il est vraiment temps que tu te mette à parler là, tu m'inquiète. » **Ajouta la brune face au silence stoïque de sa petite amie.

**« Rachel je… Je suis enceinte »** Chuchota-t-elle enfin. Et là Quinn ne comprit guère ce qui se passait. Rachel… Rachel avait l'air d'une petite fille de 4 ans à qui on expliquait que les nombres négatifs existaient et que _i² était égal à -1. 'i'_ n'étant même pas un chiffre mais une lettre! Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Ce 'chiffre i' était du foutage de gueule ! On nous avait menti pendant des années ? A nous dire que les chiffres négatifs n'existaient pas, que les carrés étaient toujours positifs et un jour BAM sans prévenir on nous lâchait cette bombe qui changeait toute notre existence et compliquait beaucoup plus les choses ? Oui, le visage de Rachel ressemblait à peu près à ça. **« Bébé… »** Tenta Quinn.

**« Co-Co-comment ? Enfin p-pas co-comment m-mais ? »** Demanda Rachel après avoir enfin retrouvé la parole et analysé celles de Quinn.

**« Ya 5 semaines… la fête de Puck à Lima … » **Fut la réponse. Oh. _Cette fête_. Un flashback apparu rapidement dans la tête de Rachel : Alcool. Les Gleeks. Puck. Quinn & Rachel lesbiennes. 'Hot' selon Puck. Encore beaucoup d'alcool. Des rires. Du flirt. De l'alcool. Puck. Un peu plus d'alcool. Oh. Et ça. Un ménage à trois avec Puck. Quinn, Rachel, Puck. Tous dans le même lit à faire des cochonneries. Vraiment ? Elles avaient été assez stupides pour coucher avec, mais en plus de ça, laisser Quinn tomber enceinte ? _ENCORE _?

**« Je suis tellement désolé Rachel, si tu savais ! » **Et Quinn fondit en larmes. Si Rachel possédait bien une qualité, c'était de rebondir. Et à ce moment là, même si le choc de cette nouvelle n'était toujours pas passé, son premier réflex fut de prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras et de la bercer tendrement pour la rassurer, déposant de nombreux baisers sur sa tête, son front, ses joues, effaçant ainsi au fur et à mesure les larmes de la blonde.

**« Chhhuuut bébé, chuuut. C'est pas grave d'accord ? On va trouver une solution. Je suis là. Je te le promets, je ne t'abandonne pas. »** A ces paroles, la tête de Quinn se redressa automatiquement. Le soulagement apparu sur ce visage rouge et Rachel comprit que non, ce n'était pas la grossesse qui faisait peur à Quinn. Mais Rachel. Elle avait peur que Rachel la quitte. Qu'elle lui dise probablement d'aller faire sa vie avec Puck. Après tout, à seulement 21 ans Quinn tomba une seconde fois enceinte, et du même homme. Mais non, Rachel aimait bien trop Quinn pour la laisser tomber. C'était un incident de la vie. Cela arrivait. Bon, même si Quinn était complètement accro au sexe lesbienne, il était temps qu'elle se fasse mettre sous pilule, puisque apparemment, même en étant lesbienne, on tombait quand même enceinte sans le vouloir, pensa Rachel.

**« Tu sais- Tu sais ce que tu veux faire ? »** Demanda-t-elle doucement. **« Sache que, peu importe ta décision, je serais là Quinn. Ça sera toujours toi et moi d'accord ? »**

**« J'ai p-pas envie de faire la même erreur que avec Beth m-mais j-je n'ai pas envie que Beth s'imagine qu-qu'on la remplaçait p-plus tard, quand on lui dira la v-vérité … » **Réussi à placer Quinn entre deux hoquets.

**« Quinn, Beth est une petite fille intelligente et elle comprendra parfaitement la situation. Là il s'agit de toi, de ce que tu veux faire. Tu en as parlé à Puck ? »**

Quinn tourna machinalement la tête de droite à gauche. **« Je v-voulais t'en parler à toi avant. E-Et je crois qu-que… Je suis prête à, à avoir un bébé s-si tu le veux bien. J-Je veux que tu sois aussi sa mère, que ce soit notre famille. Avec Puck. Et Beth. Et nos parents. » **

Rachel sourit doucement et ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser tendrement sa petite amie**. **Un bébé. Était-ce bien réel ? Elles allaient devenir _mamans_ ? A seulement 21 ans ? C'était un pari risqué. Le monde entier allait surement les prendre pour des folles immatures. Oh mon Dieu mais comment allaient-elles annoncer ça à leur parents ? _'Papas, Maman, Judy, Quinn est tombée enceinte suite à nos fresques alcooliques et un ménage à trois avec Puck, oui le père de Beth.'_ Okay, peut-être que la conception de cet enfant pouvait rester secrète ? Après tout, à par elles et Puck, personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qui c'était passé n'est-ce pas ? Un bébé était un heureux événement, inutile de donner tous les détails, ce n'était pas un interrogatoire de police pour trouver un meurtrier.

**« Et bien… Je suis la plus heureuse du monde que de fonder une famille avec toi Quinn »** Répondit simplement Rachel. Oh oui, il y avait tellement de choses à gérer, auxquelles il fallait réfléchir. A commencer par le fait que Quinn était à Yale, en troisième année à l'université et que Rachel était à New-York. Que Puck était à Boston. Qu'un bébé demandait _beaucoup_ d'argent. Qu'elles n'étaient ensemble que depuis 3 ans et n'avaient jamais vécu ensemble si ce n'est le week-end et lors des vacances scolaires. Mais à ce moment là, lorsque Rachel posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre de Quinn et marmonna un '_bonjour bébé, c'est maman'_, tout ceci n'avait aucune importance, elles avaient le temps de décider ce qu'elles feraient, comment elles le feraient. A ce moment, tout ce qui importait aux jeunes filles était l'amour qu'elles se transmettaient, la promesse d'une longue vie ensemble, et ce future enfant qui viendrait leur apporter un immense bonheur…

* * *

**2024 :**

En presque 10 ans, les choses avaient grandement évolué chez les Berry-Fabray. Oui, à commencer par ce nom de famille. Elles s'étaient dit 'oui' par un beau jour d'été 2016, exactement un an après que Quinn ait annoncé sa grossesse. A ce moment là, Julian avait trois mois et avait dormi durant toute la cérémonie. Judy avait accepté de garder le petit lors du voyage de noces des deux jeunes femmes, de quatre jours, pas plus. C'était trop dur pour elles de laisser leur petit bout de chou plus longtemps. Pourtant, quatre jours seules, sans bébé qui pleure ou parents qui donnent des conseils _(penser 'ordres')_, cela leur faisait le plus grand bien. Leur intimité repris vite le dessus après une passade à 'vide' suite à la grossesse de Quinn, l'accouchement, les premières semaines _difficiles_ en tant que mères. Et cela ne cessa plus par la suite.

Aujourd'hui elles étaient mamans de deux magnifiques enfants, donc bien évidemment, leur partie de jambes en l'air étaient bien plus difficiles à prévoir. Ce n'était plus _'n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment'_. Non c'était _'Quand les enfants dorment ou ne sont pas là, uniquement dans notre chambre ou sous la douche'_.

Il était donc évident qu'après une longue journée où elles avaient été séparées -Rachel en studio pour son album, Quinn jonglant entre les enfants et un rendez-vous avec son éditeur- qu'elles se retrouvent le soir.

Les vêtements avaient été jetés aux quatre coins de la pièce il y a de cela un moment, et elles étaient sur leur lit, rigolant doucement suite aux paroles trop _crues_ de Quinn quant aux choses qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire à sa femme. Rachel gémit doucement en sentant les mains de Quinn s'aventurer doucement mais surement le long de son corps. Quand soudain, un grincement interrompit le silence de la pièce. Les mains de Quinn valsèrent immédiatement ailleurs que les parties intimes de sa femme et elles tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Et dans l'encadrement, la petite Grace de 6 ans tenaient son ours en peluche dans les bras, un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

La panique saisie Quinn qui fit tout en son pouvoir pour ne plus être sur sa femme, nue, dans une position compromettante. Cela résultat en un nœud avec les draps, et Quinn tomba par terre. Rachel ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en enfilant rapidement ce qu'elle trouvait de plus près sur le sol : le t-shirt de Quinn.

**« Ma puce qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** Demanda-t-elle, essayant de faire gagner du temps à Quinn pour que celle-ci se lève, enfile quelque chose et soit apte à discuter avec sa fille.

**« J'arrive pas à dodo maman »** Répondit la petite brune. Elle s'avança doucement vers le lit de ses parents, en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Rachel l'accueilli à bras ouvert. **« Qu'est-che que vous faites ? »** Ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix fatiguée. Rachel n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Quinn réapparue.

**« Oh non non non ! Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation ! Non non pas maintenant c'est trop tôt ! Je ne me suis toujours pas remise de celle avec Beth et c'était il y a 4 ans Rachel ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, portant enfin un t-shirt sur elle.

**« Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire maman ? » **Demanda innocemment Grace. Et Rachel fusilla Quinn du regard. _On aurait pu s'en sortir tranquillement mais non, il a fallu que tu l'ouvres ! _

**« Rien ma puce, je crois que maman est tombée sur la tête en dégringolant sur lit. »** Essaya la brune. **« Tu veux essayer de te rendormir avec nous ? Et on te mettra dans ton lit après ? »**

La petite fille hocha la tête, pourtant son air suspect était toujours présent sur son visage. **« Vous faisiez quoi ? »** Demanda-t-elle encore. Rachel lança un coup d'œil à Quinn qui avait les yeux écarquillés et semblaient dire '_NON NON_'.

**« Et bien ma puce, tu vois, quand deux personnes s'aiment vraiment très très forts, elles veulent le montrer. Alors elles aiment bien passer du temps ensemble, se faire des bisous, parce qu'elles aiment beaucoup ça les bisous. Et comme ta maman et moi nous aimons très très fort, et bien c'est ce qu'on faisait : des bisous. »** Expliqua Rachel. Oh oui, ceci la mettait autant mal à l'aise que Quinn, mais en voyant la maturité dont Quinn faisait preuve, elle était bien obligée de se lancer !

La petite brune prit son temps, elle semblait ingurgiter toutes ses nouvelles informations et y réfléchir. **« Mais pourquoi vous êtes toutes nues ? »**

**« Et bien parc- » **Commença Rachel, mais Quinn l'interrompit. **« Ca mon ange, c'est une conversation pour plus tard. Tu semble fatiguée, viens te coucher avec nous. »**

**« Non ça va, je vais retourner dans mon lit et vous laissez faire des bisous alors, parce que je sais que vous vous aimez très très très fort. » **Dit simplement Grace, avant de se lever des genoux de sa maman et de se diriger vers la porte, retournant dans sa chambre. Rachel et Quinn échangèrent un regard plein d'incompréhension avant d'éclater de rire et de… se sauter l'une sur l'autre. Après tout, oui, elles s'aimaient _très très très fort_ !

* * *

**2025 :  
**

Dans la vie de tous les jours, Quinn était généralement la 'protectrice', vous savez, celle qui passait son bras autour des épaules de Rachel pour la serrait contre elle, celle dont la main était devant lorsque leur doigts s'entremêlaient, celle qui faisait Rachel s'asseoir sur ses genoux quand il n'y avait pas assez de place, celle qui conduisait le plus, celle qui était le plus souvent au dessus lors de leur ébats amoureux, celle qui défendait sa femme bac et ongle contre la presse à scandale. C'était le caractère un peu HBIC de Quinn la lycéenne qui ressortait à travers leur vie maritale, dans un bon sens. Cela leur avait valu beaucoup de blagues de leur entourage, notamment Santana et Puck qui disaient que Quinn était 'l'homme' de la relation et Rachel la femme. Mais ce que beaucoup ignorait, c'est que le soit venu, une fois qu'elles étaient dans leur lit douillet, cette habitude était complètement bouleversée. Qu'elles aient passé des heures à faire l'amour, qu'elles se couchent avec de simple baisers et déclarations d'amour ou qu'elles se couchent épuisées et prêtent à dormir, leur rituel s'installait toujours : Quinn se plaçait dans les bras protecteurs de Rachel. Peu importe leur position. Parfois Quinn était la petite cuillère, parfois elle déposait sa tête sur la poitrine de Rachel, parfois elles étaient juste face à face. Il en ressortait toujours la même chose : les bras de la brune s'entouraient autour de la taille ou du dos de la blonde instinctivement. Et c'était dans ses moments là, où Quinn se montrait le plus vulnérable. Elle confiait à Rachel ses peurs, ses envies, ses incertitudes, ses questions. Et Rachel avait toujours des mots rassurants pour elle, une étreinte un peu plus serrée pour lui montrer qu'elle était là, des chuchotements pour l'attendrir ou la faire rougir. Mais c'était leur moment à elles. Et elles n'étaient pas prête de se le laisser voler par des remarques déplacées de Santana.

Pourtant ce soir c'était différent. Leur position était toujours là même. Le dos de Quinn était face au visage de Rachel, les bras de la brune autour du ventre de la blonde qu'elle caressait tendrement au travers de sa nuisette. Le sommeil arrivait petit à petit après qu'elles aient passé de longue minutes à s'embrasser langoureusement. Et puis … Rachel se redressa un peu, essayant de voir si Quinn dormait déjà.

**« Bébé ? » **Essaya-t-elle. Quand un _'mmmh ?' _résonna, Rachel prit son inspiration. **« J'ai envie d'un autre bébé » **

A ces mots, Quinn se retourna dans les bras de sa femme pour être face à elle. Non ce n'était pas le genre de conversation que l'on pouvait avoir sans analyser les expressions de sa partenaire. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre si Rachel faisait simplement une blague ou bien si elle était sérieuse.

**« Je sais qu'on a déjà Julian et Grace … et même Beth puisqu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps libre ici mais … Je me sens prête à porter un enfant. »** Dit-elle timidement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**« T-Tu es sûre ? Je croyais que tu préférais que je les porte puisque je peux rester à la maison e-et qu -»** Mais Quinn fut interrompit par Rachel.

**« Je sais que j'ai dit ça. Mais ça fait quelques semaines, quelques mois que je ressens ses envies. Je veux dire, j'aime Julian et Grace plus que tout au monde et je vivrais très bien sans avoir d'autres enfants. J'ai juste envie d'explorer la grossesse, de vivre ça. J'étais émerveillée de te voir enceinte et… certes certains aspects n'étaient pas toujours agréable mais, tu resplendissais, tu avais l'air tellement heureuse ! J-Jai envie de vivre ça. Si tu le veux aussi bien sure. Comme je t'ai dit, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'obligatoire puisque j'aime J et G plus qu-»** Cette fois, ce fit Quinn qui l'interrompit par un doux baiser.

**« Bien sur que je veux. Tu pense que Puck sera d'accord pour … tu sais, faire ça encore dans un bocal ? Il n'avait pas franchement apprécié pour Grace. » **Dit Quinn, supprimant un petit rire en repensant à ce jour où elles avaient annoncé que non, Puck n'aurait pas l'honneur de coucher encore avec Quinn mais qu'il ferait sa petite affaire dans un bocal, avant que ses spermatozoïdes ne fécondent les ovules de Rachel qui seraient ensuite implantés dans l'utérus de Quinn.

**« Si il veut être père, il n'aura pas le choix, il est hors de question que je couche avec. Et vu comment il agit avec Beth, Julian et Grace, je peux t'assurer qu'il sera d'accord. »** Répondit Rachel.

**« Tu as surement raison. Viens par là Future Baby Mama »** Dit Quinn en attrapant Rachel pour la serrer contre elle et l'embrasser.

**« Ok non ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit si tu te transforme en Puck et m'appelle comme ça ! »** Cria-t-elle alors que Quinn la bombardait de baisers sur le ventre, ce qui la chatouillait et la faisait rire aux éclats.

* * *

******2027 :**

Suite à la grossesse de Rachel et à la naissance de la petite Emily, les désirs de maternité de Quinn redoublèrent. Rachel et Puck ne comprirent pas comment c'était possible après 3 grossesse. Encore plus Rachel qui pendant con accouchement avait juré en hurlant que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle mettait un bébé au monde. Quinn était … folle de vouloir refaire ça _encore_.**  
**Pourtant, suite à l'insistance de Quinn, la brunette et le papa attitré avaient fini par céder, un 4ème bébé ferait son apparition dans la petite famille. 5 en comptant Beth comme ne manquait jamais de le préciser Rachel. Certes Beth restait la fille de Shelby, mais depuis que la jeune femme était au courant de son adoption et du gros cafouillage qu'il y avait eu à l'époque du lycée pour sa mère adoptive, ses parents biologiques et sa demi-sœur, elle jouait son vrai rôle de grande sœur pour les petits n'était en rien jalouse et comprenait parfaitement les choix de tout le monde. Et puis au final, c'était la plus gâtée de tous puisque il n'y avait qu'avec elle que Quinn, Rachel et Puck se comportaient plus comme des amis/cousins que des parents. C'était tout bénéfique pour elle. De toute façon, personne n'aurait pu lui cacher trop longtemps la vérité puisque plus elle grandissait et plus elle ressemblait à Quinn. Elle avait juste les cheveux à peine plus foncés, mais en dehors de ça, c'était sa copie conforme. Un peu comme Grace qui ressemblait jour après jour à Rachel. En les voyant, personne ne pouvait nier qu'elles étaient bien les filles de leur mères.

Quelques mois après cette décision, Quinn et Rachel se retrouvaient chez leur obstétricienne, devenue une amie de la famille à force, pour une échographie leur permettant de connaître le sexe du bébé. Quinn était sur la chaise, jambe écartées, et Rachel ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui les idées coquines qui lui traversaient la tête à la voir dans cette position.

**« Si elle n'arrive pas dans les deux prochaines minutes je t'assure que je vais mettre ma tête entre tes j- Bonjour Docteur ! »** Ses joues prirent une teinte écarlates alors que Quinn partie dans un gros fou rire, il lui était impossible de s'arrêter. Heureusement le médecin avait l'habitude de ces deux-là. Elle leur sourit amicalement avant de procéder à l'examen.

Elles avaient l'habitude de toute les échographies, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que dans l'attente que le docteur parle, la main de Quinn serrait fortement celle de Rachel, et que la brune restait contre sa femme, déposant par moment des doux et chaste baiser sur son front.

**« Et bien … il semble qu'il y ait deux battements de cœurs mesdames. » **

Rachel et Quinn bloquèrent quelques secondes, dévisageant le docteur comme si elle était un extraterrestre, puis elles se regardèrent elles, avant de regarder de nouveau le médecin.

**« C-Comment ça ? On a commandé un seul bébé p-pas deux. »** Dit Rachel, la panique se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

**« Je sais mais … que dire, ce n'est pas nouveau d'affirmer que votre femme est _très _fertile. »**

Un petit rire jaune échappa Quinn suite à ces paroles. **« Donc mmh on va avoir des jumeaux ? »** Le médecin hocha la tête de haut en bas pour affirmer.

**« Vous allez être les heureuses mamans d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille, des faux jumeaux donc. » **Ajouta-t-elle

L'inquiète de dissipa à cette annonce. Peu importe si ils étaient un, deux ou trois à venir aux monde. Elles étaient de nouveau mamans et rien d'autre de pouvait plus les combler …

* * *

**2032 :**

Les réunions de famille étaient fréquentes dans le foyer des Berry-Fabray. Étant nombreux, cela arrivait régulièrement à Quinn et Rachel de remettre les points sur les 'i', de distribuer les tâches ménagères ou de simplement … Annoncer une nouvelle.

**« Je déteste ça … Vous n'avez pas de liste dans mains. Ça ne peut que être une annonce ! Pitié, dites-moi qu'aucune de vous n'est mourante ! »** Grace s'exclama, toujours aussi dramatique, exactement comme Rachel.

**« Qu'est-che que cha veut dire ? »** Demanda Aaron inquiet, qui se bataillait toujours avec la prononciation des mots. Quinn l'emmenait toutes les semaines chez un orthophoniste, car un petit garçon de quatre ans comme lui devrait normalement avoir une élocution parfaite. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait guère. Ce n'était pas un problème _grave_. Et elle continuait à toucher du bois pour que le seul soucis majeur de sa famille soit un simple petit défaut de parole.

Tout à coup un brouhaha résonna dans la pièce, chaque enfant parlant en même temps, s'inquiétant, posant des questions, puis continuant en criant pour se faire mieux entendre. Seule la petite Charlie restait muette, se recroquevillant sur elle même, terrifiée de voir toute sa famille dans cet état. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel vacarme. Oui, il y avait parfois beaucoup de bruit notamment quand elle jouait avec Aaron et Lilly mais … Rien d'aussi effrayant !

**« Calmez-vous ! Il n'y a rien de dramatique ! Grace, arrête de faire paniquer ton frère pour rien »** Les interrompit Quinn, venant à la rescousse de sa petite derrière. Elle la souleva de sa place au bout du canapé et la déposa sur ses genoux, la serrant contre elle et se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière pour apaiser la petite blonde.

A la vision de leur petite sœur effrayait, tous se calmèrent immédiatement. Elle était la plus petite, certes, seulement quelques minutes de différence avec Aaron, mais elle restait le petit bébé de la famille que tout le monde dorlotait. Rachel regarda cette scène de famille d'un air attendri avant d'avancer plus au centre de la pièce, faisant remarquer sa présence.

**« Si votre mère et moi avons insisté sur vote présence c'est parce que nous avons une nouvelle, une **_**bonne nouvelle**_** »** précisa-t-elle. Elle prit place près de Quinn en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé et passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Un geste simple, mais qui montrait toute l'affection qu'elles se portaient encore après avoir passé 20 ans ensemble. C'était dans ces moments là que Rachel savait que, malgré cette famille nombreuse, malgré tous ses petits monstres qui la rendaient parfois folle, ensemble, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Leur famille n'était pas parfaite. Aucune famille ne l'est. Mais en regardant chacun de ses enfants dans leur yeux, voyant l'impatience, l'incertitude, l'inquiétude, l'excitation sur leur visage, n'entendant rien si ce n'est la douce respiration de Charlotte qui ne calmait petit à petit, elle savait juste qu'ils s'aimaient tous, et respectaient suffisamment leur mères pour l'écouter. Elle savait qu'elle et Quinn avaient correctement éduqué leur enfants, et tout à coup, la nouvelle à annoncer ne lui faisait même plus peur. Un simple sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

**« Vous allez tous avoir des petits frères. »**Déclara-t-elle.

Elle vit 6 paires de yeux ahuris ce tourner immédiatement vers son ventre.

**« Mmmh comment-ça 'des' ? »** Demanda Beth. Elle n'était pas bête, elle avait bien compris, elle voulait simplement une confirmation.

**« Votre mère attend des jumeaux, des garçons »** Répondit Quinn, la fierté prônant sur son visage.

Et le silence se transforma de nouveau en vacarme infernal. Mais cette fois-ci, en bon vacarme, celui qui ne faisait pas peur à Charlie, celui auquel elle participait volontiers malgré sa petite voix. Des cris, des rires, des félicitations filtrèrent la pièce, et ce fut un câlin général pour toute la petite famille. Après un petit moment, ils se séparèrent tous, sourire aux lèvres.

**« Honnêtement … Je dois avouer que si j'étais pas sure que cette grossesse était complètement voulue puisque en l'occurrence, un accident n'est pas possible entre vous, je vous achèterais moi même une boite de préservatif »** Déclara Julian, ce qui suscita un fou rire de la part de Beth et Grace, qui essayèrent de le cacher mais en vain.

**« Mmmh Julian … On t'as déjà parlé de ta conception ? »** Lui répondit simplement Rachel, juste pour l'embêter. L'incompréhension apparu sur le visage de ce dernier, alors qu'un regard malicieux s'échangea entre Quinn et Rachel.

**« Donc… Vous refaite ça ? Encore une fois ? Et encore des jumeaux ? »** Demanda Grace

Rachel et Quinn échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules.

**« Des jumeaux ne changent rien, regarde moi ces deux petits blondinets ! »** S'exclama Rachel en ébouriffant les cheveux de son plus jeune fils.

**« Si ça peut vous rassurez … Ça sera probablement les derniers. On va finir par devoir emménager dans un château si on veut que vous gardiez tous une chambre, même en étant à l'université. »** Ajouta Quinn.

**« Ça veut dire que je serais plus la plus petite ? »** La petite voix aiguë de Charlie se mit entendre des genoux de sa maman.

**« Non mon cœur, tu ne seras plus la petite, mais … Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on arrêtera de s'occuper de toi, tu le sais ça ? Tu resteras toujours notre petit bébé ma puce. »** Lui répondit Quinn, essayant de la rassurer. Elle était régulièrement passée par là avec chacun des enfants, à devoir leur expliquer que malgré la venue d'un nouveau bébé, elle et Rachel ne les oublieraient pas et s'en occuperaient toujours autant.

**« Non c'est bien ! Comme ça je pourrais jouer à la maman en vrai et m'occuper d'eux ! Et ils trouveront que je suis la meilleure des grandes sœurs ! »** Répondit Charlie.

Un '_owww_' général se mit entendre quant à la douceur et la tendresse des paroles de leur grand bébé. Et la soirée se termina ainsi. Tous dinèrent en parlant de leur futures frères, cherchant des prénoms, négociant les tours de gardes, mais réfutant les propositions de levé au milieu de la nuit pour les nourrir. Et dans cette ambiance là, la famille Berry-Fabray ne pouvait s'estimer plus heureuse …

* * *

**2050 :**

Voilà, elles venaient de dire au revoir à leur derniers. Lucas et James venaient de quitter la maison pour aller à l'université. Leur derniers petits bébés avaient bien grandit depuis. Elles étaient heureuses mais à la fois nostalgiques, la maison paraissait tout à coup immense, silencieuse. Quinn déposa les deux tasses de thé sur la table basse du salon et s'assit tout contre Rachel sur le canapé, jetant à œil à ce que tenait Rachel : leur album photo. Il était énorme et comptabilisait leur meilleurs moments de 2012 à tout juste quelques minutes, lorsque Rachel avait prit une photo de ses deux grands garçons et les avaient immédiatement imprimées et placées dans l'album. La vitesse et la qualité de la nouvelle technologie étonnait toujours Quinn.

En 18 ans, depuis que Luke & Jamie avaient montré leur joli minois lors d'une douce nuit de janvier, les choses avaient changé. Ce n'était plus juste leur _petite famille_ de 10. Non, Beth, Julian et Grace avaient tous des enfants. Quinn et Rachel étaient à 56 ans les heureuses grand mères de 6 petits enfants. Inutile de dire que le vacarme dans la maison lorsque tout le monde se réunissait le week end avait triplé de volume ! Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le couple, au contraire. Cela leur rappelait le bonheur qu'elles avaient eu tout au long de leur vie. Certes, il y avait eu des disputes, des incidents, des cris, des pleurs, des frayeurs, et même des séparations, mais comme toutes les vies de famille. Aujourd'hui, Rachel et Quinn s'estimaient juste les plus heureuses du monde d'être en bonne santé, d'avoir leur enfant et leur petits enfants en bonne santé. Même si la petite April de Julian vivait avec une insuffisance respiratoire, les médecins étaient plutôt optimistes quant à son avenir. Et cela leur suffisaient amplement.

Qui auraient cru encore en 2010 qu'elles finiraient comme ça ? Mariées, mères de 8 enfants ? Personne ne l'aurait jamais deviné. Et c'était mieux ainsi, on dit toujours que les histoires trop prévisibles sont ennuyantes. Avec elles, rien n'était prévisible. Elles avaient bien eu des jumeaux à 38 ans, ayant déjà 6 autres enfants ! Elles étaient parties en voyage pendant 6 semaines à travers l'Europe avec toute leur petit troupe sur un coup de tête. Rachel avait arrêté sa carrière à 45 ans sur un coup de tête. Mais aujourd'hui, l'une des actrices et chanteuses les plus réputées et gratifiées de sa génération ne regrettait pas ce choix. Il était temps, après toutes ses années où sa femme s'était occupée d'elle et de leur enfant, qu'elle s'occupe à son tour de son épouse. Elles n'étaient plus deux adolescentes excités, qui ne pouvaient pas garder leur main pour elle certes, mais maintenant que la maison était vide, rien ne les empêchaient plus de faire ce qu'elles voulaient, quand elles le voulaient. Et c'est ainsi que Rachel posa l'album sur la table basse et tira Quinn contre elle, l'embrassant délicatement, lui chuchotant des déclarations d'amour à l'oreille. Amour qui n'avait jamais cessé de grandir depuis leur premier baiser. Amour que Quinn partageait tout autant et celle-ci le lui rappela ainsi durant les 2 heures qui suivirent, tendrement, mais passionnément …


End file.
